Matthew Hills
Matthew Hills is an original character created by HeroLuka, that appears in all his fan-games and a student of Kisaragi Academy Senior High School's classroom 2-9. Design In Corpse Party: Interception Matthew has blonde hair (ginger in the icons) and blue eyes, he wears a red jacket and blue pants. In Corpse Party: Shattered Soul Matthew's hair now are longer. He also wears a Kisaragi Academy uniform with the sleeves rolled up. Personality In Corpse Party: Interception he is described as: A teenager who can make anyone laugh. With a high sense of humor, he can turn any situation and cause anyone to break out a smile. His nature is one of kindness and caring, he has immature moments which can lead others into believing he is younger than he truly is. He doesn't take anything too serious and sometimes has a tendency to get in trouble for fooling around when the timing isn't appropriate. Knowing all of this however, he won't hesitate to help others in need, and is truly scared of almost nothing. In Corpse Party: Shattered Soul he is described as: The other main protagonist of the game. Unaware of Chance's bad dreams, he never brings it up as they joke around together and have plenty of laughs along the way. Like Chance, he also has a witty sense of humor and never fails to do things that may annoy Chance. After being accepted into the transfer student program with Chance, they quickly get used to their small home in Japan. Since he and Chance are in the same grade, it was only natural for them to end up together in Kisaragi's 2-9 class. Story ''Corpse Party: Interception'' ''Prologue: Innocent Curiosity'' Matthew sees Chanceler enter his house and went over. After they are at Chancelers place, Chanceler says that they will do the "Sachiko Ever After" charm to try to save the group of students that appeared in the game. Matthew says that it's a stupid idea, but agrees to do it. At first they look for some guns, but after realising the BB guns Chanceler had were gone, they decided to do the charm. The earthquake starts and they are sent to Heavenly Host. ''Chapter 1: Sudden Drop'' Chanceler and Matthew wake up in one of the classrooms and decided to go look for Naomi and Seiko. They tried to walk outside, but they see that the door is locked. After picking up the key, Ryou appears and tries to kill them, but the two escape. After that they both check out classroom 5-A and another earthquake starts. After the earthquake has passed Matthew finds out he is on the other side of the classroom and that Chanceler is nowhere to be found. He goes to the third floor and comes across Naomi. Luckily for him Naomi can communicate with him in English, but Matthew leaves her be, going to the classroom. He finds out that Seiko is hung in the stall and saves her. After that they talked for a while, they decided to look for Naomi and Chanceler. ''Corpse Party: Shattered Soul'' ''Prologue: New Arrivals'' Chanceler takes Matthew with him. They both go to play over to Chanceler's house to play some games, but before they do that Chanceler gets a call, saying that the exchange program sends them to Japan over at Kisaragi Academy to be students there for the whole year. They both get excited and get ready. Over in Japan they get an apartment and live together. While at school they meet the students of Class 2-9 and befriend them. After a few months, in October, they all do the "Sachiko Ever After" and end up in Heavenly Host. Gallery Trivia *Matthew has a dog named Max and a cat named Kiki. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Corpse Party: Interception Category:Corpse Party: Shattered Soul